


Like Solving a Rubik's Cube

by Hyrulehalfbreed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th are all teachers, Age Difference, Age Swap, Eren teaches literature and English, F/F, F/M, M/M, Older!Eren, Past tragedy, Song Inspired, Teacher-Student Relationship, a little dark at times, levi's a little shit, younger!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehalfbreed/pseuds/Hyrulehalfbreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tragedy happened over 10 years ago, Eren had hoped to never meet any of the Ackerman family again, to the let the past, stay simply that, the past. He didn’t think that he would be able to handle it with the guilt that hung over him like a persistent rain cloud. So he left, entering then graduating college to become a teacher in a city far away. What he didn’t expect was to have HER younger brother, Levi, sitting in his honor’s English class. The sweet seven year old he used to tutor was no more, instead the eyes of a punk glared at him through dark bangs. Can they let go of the past, or will Levi’s hatred for Eren ruin his teaching career before it starts? Can love bloom between two hearts damaged by a shared tragedy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Solving a Rubik's Cube

The grin couldn’t stay off the brunet’s face as he balanced the large box in his hands as the door to his new office was held open by the principle of the first school to hire him out of college. Sure, he did some private tutoring and worked at his college library on the side to help with the bills before this, but this would be his first ‘real’ teaching job. 

 

Framed proudly inside the cardboard box sat his bachelor’s and his master’s degrees, along with everything he thought he needed to hopefully succeed here. Still Eren felt like he wouldn’t have gotten the job if it wasn’t for the blond gently closing the door, “Really, I can’t thank you enough Armin. I never thought that I’d or that we’d be working together, ya’ know?”

 

Who would have thought that his best friend would become the principle of a private high school? Not only that, but once Armin had taken over the school’s ratings had sky rocketed. St. Maria’s Academy now being listened as one of the best in the nation. 

 

It was amazing, but maybe not surprising, Armin had always been an egg-head even when they were little. Always eager to spread and advance his knowledge, it seemed Armin could both run a school and do research that would get published through colleges everywhere at the same time. 

 

St. Maria was known for their huge budget, one of the many perks of this was that each of the teachers got their own private office.

 

“I wouldn’t have hired you if you didn’t have good credentials, no matter how close we are. I only take the best teachers for my students.” Armin admonished gently.

 

This only made Eren chuckle as he hung his degrees on the walls along with a few cheesy pictures, his voice teasing as he looked back over his shoulder to see the blond organizing his friend’s desk, “Awww, you’re making my heart all fluttery and shit. Thanks, dude.” He knew that what Armin said was the truth, and it made him relieved that all his hard work for the past eight years was worth it.

 

“Anyway, before I forget, I should tell you about the little competition we hold every year between the teachers. Something to keep the students involved and to keep the teachers motivated to push that extra mile.” The words had obviously peeked Eren’s interest as he glanced away from setting up his knickknacks, the brunet had always been competitive in nature. Which sometimes had led to trouble. 

 

“The prize is really worth it. A paid two week vacation anywhere you want to go.” Sometimes that could get costly, but Armin thought that it was worth it and was usually paid for by smaller donations from rich parents that wanted to throw their money around.

 

“That includes trips across the world right? Like to Germany?” Armin smiled at the eager tone, giving a small nod in answer, watching how his friend’s blue green eyes sparkled. He knew what Eren would do with such a chance; go to see his parents since they had returned to Grisha’s birth place once both he and Carla retired. According to Eren, he could usually only afford to go see them over the winter holidays, meaning he had missed far too many birthdays and special moments.

 

“So how do I win?” Whatever it was, then Eren was determined to do it, he had always been competitive, even if it got him into a bit of trouble when he was younger. “It’s based on votes, whoever gets named as the best teacher by the rankings that each student gives on a few questions regarding the teacher’s skills and class, kind of like the teacher evaluation sheets you have to fill out at college. Just know that every vote matters as a student can only vote once, no matter how many classes they have with you.” 

 

Eren had always been charismatic, but just one student ranking him down could mean the loss of the entire contest and if the comments were really horrible while Armin would have to resign that teacher.

 

“Easy,” was the first thing that came from Eren’s lips before his head snapped towards the sound of the bell. 

 

His first day of teaching was about to begin and he was almost bouncing with excitement, he would be teaching English, Honor’s English, and after some begging to Armin, he had been allowed to teach a special Literature of the World course that would cover famous works from Japan, China, Russia, England, France and many others. After all, learning and studying only one’s own country’s literature was a ticket to egotism and thinking one is better than someone from a different country in Eren’s opinion. 

 

Armin caught the sleeve of the rich dark green button-up his friend was wearing when he tried to hustle pass, “Eren, during lunch period you should come to the teachers’ lounge. You’ll be able to meet the rest of the staff and I’ll join you. I’m sure the entire school is talking about you since you are the newest teacher we’ve had in the last couple of years.” 

 

A cocky, but at the same time reassuring grin was the only response that the blond received.

 

However, the smile almost left Eren’s lips when he saw there was something flickering in those bright blue eyes, concern and… something that he wasn’t quite sure he could name. He wanted to comfort his childhood friend, turned principle and boss, “Hey… Don’t worry about me so much. They’re just high schoolers, how bad could they be? I mean we were like them once.”

 

“Yes, of course, good luck. I’d hate to have to write on your record that you were late for your first class,” Armin felt his heart relax as he finally let go of the brunet, watching as he disappeared out the door and out of sight. Still guilt would not leave him; he could only hope that this wouldn’t end in disaster. He could have warned Eren, but maybe being unprepared would allow him to deal with the situation better. 

 

After all, Armin was just as shocked when he had seen that child again and seen how much he had grown to look like the one that they had lost.

 

Then again perhaps it was not Eren he needed to worry about, but the other. 

….

 

Okay, the first class of the first day, it was the junior honor’s English class, which meant he should be dealing with kids from about sixteen to eighteen years of age. They had more motivation than the seniors that started to get lazier and lazier the closer it got to graduation, but didn’t have as much drama or panic that the younger students had about entering a new school. The school had one of the most ethnically diverse student populations, many first generation students as well, but usually with high levels of English fluency and if not there were special classes to help them adjust and understand the lessons or homework. It was just like Armin to put such a system in place to include everyone and let them succeed.

 

Of course, Eren was a little nervous, and his heart fluttered in his chest as he drew closer to the room that would be his for all his classes. It would be his fortress and the space he would use to try and coax some intrigue and wonder about literature and the world. Eren already knew it would be a battle to get some students to embrace an actual book these days. 

 

He knew the tricks; after all, Eren was guilty of them himself. He wouldn’t be fooled by the phone on the thigh, in the book, under the desk or hand. All phones would be placed in backpacks, first time caught would be a warning, but that was the only one that they would get. After that there would be both the confiscation of the phone for the rest of the day and detention. Hopefully, the harsh threat would be enough. Eren had poured his heart and soul into that part of the syllabus to show he meant business, while the rest of his information was more light-hearted. 

 

An example of this was the fact that he had a few funny facts about himself, his favorite food, video game, where he was originally from. Then there was the boring, when and where his office was, when he was available and his email address. He wasn’t about to give out his phone number to a bunch of teenagers. A long list of dates for the readings, titles, authors, and page numbers was on another page along with when the papers would be due.

 

This being the first day of the school was just going to be simple self-introductions, reading the syllabus, and answering any questions about future projects. Running a hand through his brown hair Eren looked about the room filled with desks that were empty, but soon to be filled. 

 

Eren had his own homework planned for the evening, trying to memorize names with faces with access to the school’s system. He wasn’t sure if he would enforce a seating chart yet.

 

Sliding into the rolling office chair for his desk Eren couldn’t help the small shiver that ran up his spine at the sound of approaching footsteps from the hallway. 

 

‘Calm yourself, Eren. This is what you have devoted so many years of your life to do. You can handle some hyperactive high schoolers. Just breathe.’ The internal mantra went through the brunet’s head on repeat as he heard the chatter growing closer and closer. Armin had faith in him, his parents had faith in him, there was no way he could screw this up.   
…. Hopefully.

 

Swiveling the chair to not face the students Eren tried to appear nonchalant, pulling out the folder that held his lesson plan, counting the number of papers as he heard the shuffling of bodies sitting down, bags plopping on the floor, zippers opening and closing. But still, he didn’t turn. 

 

Not till the final bell rang, signaling the class to start, a hush fell upon the room. As the seconds ticked by, there was the sound of awkward and nervous shifting. Well, at least Eren wasn’t the only one feeling nervous anymore, that made him feel just a little bit better honestly.

 

In one swift movement, Eren spun his chair around, flashing a wide grin at the wide-eyed face before him. Just because he was nervous didn’t mean that he couldn’t make a hell of a first impression. His voice loud and surprisingly smooth for how much his heart was pounding, like it was trying to escape the cage his ribs made, “Welcome! ~ To Junior Honor’s English, my name is Eren Jaeger. With a J not a Y. I’m sure that there are rumors already spreading about me, and yes, this is my first year teaching at this school, or just at a school in general.” 

 

He could hear giggles from some of the students, particularly the girls, but he pressed on, “Don’t think you can push me around or slack off. I’m going to hold you all up to a high standard. You made it into honor’s after all.”

 

“Now then, syllabus time.” The sound of Eren’s shoes on the wooden floor was covered up by soft groans and small sounds of confusion that escaped the students. It was to be expected, after all, Eren was breaking from the usual system of things: introductions, syllabus, and then questions. No, he wanted to make sure he got the most important thing out of the way, in case someone wanted to transfer out. 

 

He felt a sense of relief as the class went quiet once everyone got one of the stacks of paper. He knew from experience how boring it was to listen to the teacher read the sections, so instead he chose the front row to read through it aloud.

 

“So, now you all know the expectations of the class, and how big the work load is going to be… any questions?” He scanned the room, there were a few hands, and the questions asked were either repeats of information or asking something more in depth about a future project. Well there was one really interesting question from a girl which was ‘Mr. Jeager what color are your eyes? Blue or green? …Gold?’. 

 

Oh course, there was mirth from the class, but Eren answered with ease, “I might not be teaching science, but I know that the color of the iris just depends on the lighting. So who knows?”

 

The older man, let the students laugh and whisper amongst themselves for a short while, before finally clearing his throat once more, “Alright, I think what we are going to do with our last ten minutes is self-introductions. So, raise your hand when I call your name and say a fact about yourself, it can be anything as long as it is in good taste and doesn’t make me send you to the principal’s office.” 

 

It was easy to tell who was actually interested in school and in the class by the responses he got, such as Erwin Smith, a tall blond that already had his hair groomed in a way that made him look like a future politician, business head, or something along those lines. Eren was also able to pick out who would be the future trouble makers and who he had to watch his back around, like the student Hanji Zoe, whom declared her love for dissection, anatomy, and explosions. 

 

Eren had decided to do things different by going through the roster backwards. Finally, he reached the last name, his lips moving before the name could fully register, “Levi Acker-,” he choked, no, no, he was hoping to never see or hear that name again, but now… The silence stretched on awkwardly for a few seconds before he forced himself to continue, eyes slowly moving upwards to find the source, “Ackerman.”

 

A pale skinned youth stood up from the desk like the rest before him when called. He had both changed and at the same time remained the same to the brunet in so many ways. 

 

The same dark hair, but now it was cropped short, had an undercut, and had a small part in the bangs. Those blue grey eyes still held that spark of intensity and intellect as they did when he was a child, if not more so. However, there were dark bags under his eyes that showed a clear lack of sleep. The teenager was short for his age, only around five foot three inches, if Eren had to guess. 

 

Levi was slim, but under the white long sleeved button up shirt, navy colored tie, slacks, and blazer, he assumed there was muscle hiding beneath the fabric. There was also something else about the youth that made the hair on the back of Eren’s neck rise.

 

Levi had pierced ears. Eren knew it could mean nothing, but just by ascetics, it marked Levi as a punk. Was is possible that the youth was mixed in with the wrong crowd despite going to a prestigious school? 

 

His voice had also become much deeper than it had been in the past the rumble of it vibrating through him as Eren tried to keep the papers from trembling in his grip when Levi spoke, “Here. What I like,” there was barely a pause, as if he was waiting for years to say the words, Eren knew that he probably was, “Not you, Professor Jaeger.” 

 

The title was practically spat out, leaving Eren and the class in shock as the bell rung, signaling the lunch period. In one smooth motion the raven scooped up his bag and slid quickly out of the room before anyone could get over what just occurred.

 

Most of the students were obviously confused by the exchange and whispers were already starting, but Eren did not call the teen back. Instead he only sat at his desk with a pleasant smile that was a bit forced as the students filed out, the thick-rimmed glasses wearing Hanji being one of the last. Her honey brown eyes looking from the hall to the teacher a few times before offering, “Levi’s not usually like that. I don’t know what set him off, but I’m sure he’ll get over it. That guy’s impossible sometimes, but I’ll go check on him. Have a good lunch, Professor.” 

 

Eren’s smile was a little bit more natural this time, not because of her assurances, but from the simple fact that Levi seemed to have friends that cared about him. As her steps faded away, Eren moved to lock the door after her, securing some peace for him as he tried to process everything.

 

Why, why, was Levi here of all places? His steps took him to look out the windows to the courtyard, watching at the students milled about, but he was unable to pick out the small form of Levi among the youths.

 

It wasn’t like the kid didn’t have a right to be here, he was always intelligent and after the, Eren swallowed hard, the incident it would make sense that the Ackerman family would want to leave their hometown. It had been the very same town that they had shared with the Jeager family and the Arlets when they were kids. 

 

Her younger brother, of course Levi would hate him.

 

A low sigh escaped Eren’s lips as he closed his eyes; he needed to speak with Armin.

 

****

 

Levi rushed through the halls; most of the other students moved out of his way when they caught the look in his eyes, if not they were shoved aside. A sharp turn and he was then climbing stair after stair, he could hear someone calling his name, but he ignored it. He needed out, he needed to get the hell out of here. 

 

Get away from Jaeger and his stupid smile, it had to be mocking him, it just had to be! 

He needed to escape from the memories, from the pain. That bastard, how dare he show his face again. 

 

The raven grit his teeth as he forced the door to the roof open, feet pounding across the concrete and towards the tall protective fence that surrounded it.

 

Levi jumped. 

 

 

Fingers wrapping around the thin wires that held the fence together, shoes finding foot holes as the metal bent and swayed with his momentum and sudden weight. However, it held fast and as the youth drew in a breath to shout out his frustration, two pairs of hands wrapped around his upper arms, heaving him off the fence. Erwin’s voice was low, out of breath as he turned the shorter teenager to face him when Mike released his hold on his other arm, “Levi, what the hell?!”

 

“Calm your shit blondie, it’s not like I was actually going to jump, I’m not suicidal.” Levi growled back, jerking himself out of his friend’s hold. Huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest, oh Erwin had that look on his face, the ‘I’m-going-to-lecture-you-until-you-tell-me-what-is-wrong-also-you-are-stupid’ face.

 

“You could have fooled me, seriously, I know you like to throw yourself at random fences for giggles, but you can’t do that on the roof! Now, what is with you and Professor Jaeger?” Erwin leaned closer, trying to box the shorter boy in, in case he tried to make another break for it.

 

“It’s nothing, I just don’t like him,” Levi answered, waving his hand dismissively, leaning back against the fence. It was Mike that spoke up next, his eyes narrowed as he spread his stance, obviously ready like his fellow blond if Levi made a move, “Bullshit.”

 

Instead of getting an answer silence continued to stretch between the trio, until grey eyes flickered towards the door to the roof seeing Hanji stumbling through with Nanaba and Moblit at her side. Great, the crew was all here. 

 

Sighing, Levi reached into his shoulder bag, searching for a moment before an almost murderous look crossed his face, “Okay, which of you idiots stole my fucking cigarettes, give them back now and I won’t throw you off the roof… after lighting your hair on fire.” He really needed a damn smoke right now for his nerves. 

 

Moblit shifted nervously, scratching at the back of his head as he looked back at the entrance, “L-Levi didn’t you say you were going to quit. Also we are kind of still on school grounds.” The darker haired teenager rolled his eyes as he held out a hand expectantly, “So shitty glasses gave them to you huh? Cough ‘em up, it’s not like anyone comes up here besides us and its lunchbreak.” With a sigh the blond handed them over, trying to ignore Hanji’s disappointed expression; he’d rather face her wrath than Levi’s any day. 

 

Quickly the raven tapped one out of the carton, lighting it up quickly and taking a long drag before blowing the smoke into the air. The burn was a pleasant sensation as he closed his eyes, he was the only one in the group that smoked and he WAS trying to quit, but after what had just happened, that plan was completely thrown out the window. 

 

“Levi…” Hanji’s voice was cautious and uncertain, something that was the complete opposite of her usual tone. The other only put her off by taking another drag on the cigarette, tapping the ash over the side of the roof. He knew he couldn’t be silent forever, “Listen, let’s just say that that asshole and I have a history. I really don’t want to talk about it,” he saw the looks starting to flitter across his friends’ faces and groaned, shaking his head, “Stop that train of thought right now, no, blow it off the fucking tracks. It was nothing sexual; he was a ‘family’ friend.” 

 

And just like that the others looked away, they knew about Levi’s sister and if it had something to do with her, then they wouldn’t touch the subject. None of them wanted to see the pain on the raven’s face whenever she came up in conversation. “Listen I don’t care if you guys want to try and get along with Jaeger, but I won’t. So, leave it at that.” 

 

Getting small nods in response Levi turned back towards the fence, looking out over the campus as smoke spilled from his lips. There were only three paths before him: forgiveness, revenge, and apathy.

 

Honestly… the middle option sounded the best.

**Author's Note:**

> ....  
>  This is the song that inspired this story by the way, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vjq2w8WckZA  
>  Give it a listen if you want a little bit of a spoiler of what I might be planning. 
> 
> Really wanted to edit and reboot this work so I would be motivated to write on it again, trying to get back into the mood for writing snk. 
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this one, no magic creatures or titans for once, so yay? 
> 
> Please comment if you liked it, it really brightens up my day and gives me a boost to write.


End file.
